Tokunaga Chinami
Tokunaga Chinami '(徳永千奈美'') is a Japanese pop singer and idol of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History 2002 Tokunaga Chinami joined Hello! Project after successfully passing the Hello! Project Kids Audition. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas and was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2008 In 2008, her cellphone was stolen and several pictures were leaked out to the internet. 2009 At the spring concert in Tokyo (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), on April 5 it was reported that Tokunaga collapsed on stage. A short while after Tokunaga collapsed, fellow member Tsugunaga Momoko came out on stage and said that “Chinami just got over enthusiastic and used up too much energy, but she will be fine”. A recording of Tsugunaga’s message has confirmed the news. In 2009, Tokunaga was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Tokunaga, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. Profile *'''Name: Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Birthdate:' May 22, 1992 *'Nickname:' Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan, Toku-san *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 164cm (5'4.6") *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Kaparua *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Orange *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **ZYX-α (2009-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Dancing (making up dances with my friends) *'Special skill': Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing *'Strong point': I laugh everyday! *'Weak point': I get mad as soon as I don't like something *'Habit': My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping *'Favorite color': Pink, orange, black, gray, white *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing to do': Handicrafts, ice-skating *'Scared of': Ghosts! *'Favorite movie': "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite book': "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite word': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) *'Favorite season': Summer. Because you can really play all you want *'Favorite food': Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs *'Least favorite food': Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms *'Favorite song': "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *'Charm point': Eyes, smiling face Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy * Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) * cha cha SING Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BerriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Photobooks *2009.09.11 Chinami *DVD: Tokunaga chinami first photobook special making dvd digest 'In concert' *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I don't find it hard because I really love what I am doing. The only difficult thing is waking up early in the morning. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::We've had many great experiences since we started the band but my most impressive moment was our concert at Saitama Super Arena (one of the best stadiums in Japan). It was such a very happy moment for me :3. What are your goals?: ::To play our own concert at Budoukan, one of the greatest stadiums in Japan. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Still living a colorful life: fashion, my smile and my feelings will all be colorful. Works Filmography *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Kamoshita Akemi) TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Kobo Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) (with Berryz Kobo) *2009– Berryz Kobo Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) (Podcast) (with Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa) Trivia *Has an older sister and two younger sisters. *Her parents are divorced and she's using her mother's family name. *Her favorite artists are Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA and Nakamura Ataru. *Entertains herself by doing an "eyeball relay" (shuffling her eyeballs side-to-side). *Chinami has a dog named Ruuto, who is of the same breed of Shimizu Saki's dog Kurumi. *Known within other Hello! Project members for doing one-shot gags often. Ishikawa Rika singled her out on some of her past gags on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Collects small stuffed animals. Her favorite is a small green dinosaur, from the Chobin series of stuffed animals. *In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Tokunaga has claimed she wants to make an all around the world trip with all of Berryz Koubou. She said "When we land we can say 'We are Berryz Koubou' and then fly to the next country". *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Momoiro no Kataomoi by Matsuura Aya *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is Ume. *During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Shimizu Saki. *Is good friends with Sudo Maasa and Shimizu Saki *Her best friend within Berryz Koubou is Natsuyaki Miyabi and sometimes calls Miyabi her "girlfriend". *She hates perfumes that have a too sweet scent. *People often says that her voice is loud. *Back when she first started in Berryz, when they did their self-introductions and were asked what was their favorite food, even though she liked sushi the best she gave a different answer because she thought sushi wasn't a cute answer. After some prompting they find out it is spaghetti. Tokunaga said she doesn't find spaghetti cute anymore, so she gives her real answer (sushi) nowadays. *Berryz members call her "granny" because she does things like eat umeboshi and she has had a bag of them on the train (which is like old people food). *She's usually in a high tension, that's why is really easy to tell when she's feeling down. When something troubles her, she's really lost in thoughts. *On a magazine, she stated that live events are places where she can reaffirm her own objective point of growth. *Only when she look at seals or dolphins (or something like this), she can say that she calm down, and that all her worries go away. *She's in charge of comedy in Berryz Koubou because she says puns all the time. *In 4th grade, she ranked 3rd at the prefectural tournament of Badminton. *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Ecology. *She can recite pi to 45 decimal places External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 徳永千奈美 | English: Chinami Tokunaga *Tokunaga Chinami on Serend Category:Berryz Kobo Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood type O Category:May Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Tokunaga Chinami Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen!